Rugan Lykaon
Rugan Lykaon '''is one of the male protagonists of Jester of the Gremory Clan. He is an first-year collage student at Kuoh Academy, the is the descendent of Lycaon, the man who fed Zeus his own son, and the current possessor of Cythraul Demise Anthem. Appearance Rugan has an somewhat physical build, with light green eyes, and messy, brown hair that goes in all directions. He usually wears Kuoh's male uniform with proper black blazer, white shirt with dark lines, matching pants and brown shoes during school, and break periods. Personality Rugan is an calm and collected, but also laid-back person. He also suffers from having nightmares involving a tall, cloaked man wielding a giant, bloody broadsword with dragon-like eyes, and a crying, red haired girl. Abilities '''Demonic Power: Rugan has all the powers and abilities common to Devils, including the power to cast spells. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Rugan has been said to excel in hand-to-hand combat. Rugan can also combine with the Fire magic to further increase the power of his physical attacks. Expert Magician: In addition to his physical prowess, he also possesses superb magical ability being the son of a famous magic user. * Fire Magic: Rugan can use fire magic to further increase the power of his physical attacks. Master Swordsman: Rugan is an immensely skilled swordsman, being taught by Yuuto Kiba, and Xenovia Quarta, two extremely strong and talented sword users. Lycanthropy: He has the ability to transform himself into a humanoid wolf with hazel and ash-colored fur. Enhanced Strength and Defense: Being half werewolf, and an half dragon, Rugan possesses great physical strength and endurance. Immense Speed: Due to his trait as a Knight, Rugan possesses superhuman speed, with it being increased being an half werewolf. Flight: Being a Devil and a Dragon, Rugan can fly using his 4 wings. Equipment Cythraul Demise Anthem (サイスロスデミスアンセム, Saisurosu Demisu Ansemu): Rugan's Sacred Gear and main weapon. It takes the form of an silver blade, with an orb between the blade and handle, with the orb having several different abilities. It has the ability to create and control green flames, that allows the user to compress the flames into it attacks. * Cythraul Possession Melody (サイスロス所持のメロディ, Saisurosu Pōsēshon Merodi): Cythraul Demise Anthem's Original Balance Breaker. It coats the arm holding Cythraul Demise Anthem in armor. * Cythraul's King Wolf of the Netherworlds and Heavens (サイ油圧キングウルフのネザーランドと天国, Saisurosu Kingu Urufu no Nezārando to Tengoku): Rugan's Abyss Side Balance Breaker of Cythraul Possession Melody. The armor around Rugan's coats the rest of his body in silver and grey armor with green accents and two ribbon-like streaks going down from his chest. Trivia * His appearance is based on Basara Toujou from the 'Shinmai maou no Testament' series. * Rugan's name is derived from the Pokémon Lycanroc ((Japanese: ルガルガン''' Luga'''rugan). * Rugan is the second male character to lose their virginity in the series, the first being Uther Pendragon. * His birthday June 18th. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Shi Gremory's Peerage Category:Dr Drumkit